Wishing Well Cottage
Wishing Well Cottage is a fictional cottage in the fictional village of Emmerdale Over the past 20 years. this house has been owned by variouse members of the Dingle Family 'The Dingles 1994-' The Dingle homestead has seen many Dingles pass through since 1994. The first Dingles to live there were, Zak, Nellie, Butch, Tina and Sam. The Dingles are no strangers to the law and their house has been raided many times. The most memorable incidents include when the police learned that Sam helped his terminally ill wife, Alice Dingle, die in August 2006, following a euthanasia pact. When the police came to arrest Sam, the Dingles barricaded themselves in the house. When the police gained entry and arrested Sam, everyone except Belle, said that they killed Alice. Eventually the police discovered Cain was responsible. He wasn't, but lied to save his half brother from jail. In early 2007, the police were searching for Tom King's killer and in the course of their investigations, discovered Eli Dingle had stolen some property from Home Farm. DCI Grace Barraclough searched Wishing Well Cottage and the stolen items were found in a pigsty. Late 2008 and early 2009 were a very busy time for the Dingles. They worked together to rescue Chastity Dingle's son Aaron Livesy from the McFarlane family. A few weeks later, Jo Sugden dropped off stepdaughter Sarah Dingle on her way out of town, not wanting Sarah to be raised by Andy Sugden. By early 2009, Lisa threw Aaron out after he and Belle were caught stealing from the Wyldes. Chas moved out too, in protest. The homestead was again overrun by police searching for evidence of Shane Doyle's murder. When Eli was arrested, he implicated Debbie to save himself. When Eli told the family what he had done, Zak declared Eli dead. With Debbie held on remand, the family were forced to return Sarah to her father. In February 2010, the Dingles went to a timeshare evening at a posh hotel, leaving Shadrach alone in the house. He decided to take a bath but passed out, leaving it running. It overflowed and the bathtub came crashing through the floor, wrecking the house. Horrified at the damage, Shadrach grabbed the housekeeping pot and fled. The Dingles discovered the damage on their return and had to move out. Zak, Lisa and Belle moved in with Paddy, Sam and Samson moved in with Eric & Val and their friend, Olena, moved in with Marlon. The building was repaired and the Dingles returned but Zak told Shadrach that he couldn't join them as he was responsible. 'Residents' Zak Dingle (1994-2002, 2003-) Nellie Dingle (1994-1995, 2000) Tina Dingle (1994-1996) Sam Dingle (1995-1998, 2000-2007, 2008-) Butch Dingle (1994-2000) Lisa Dingle (1996-) Belle Dinge (1998-) Mandy Dingle (1995-1999, 2001) Albert Dingle (1995-1998) Emily Kirk (1999-2000, 2005-2006) Marlon Dingle (1999-2002, 2004, 2006) Peg Dingle (2002) Tricia Dingle (2001) Donna Windsor (2006) Charity Tate (2000-2001, 2003, 2005) Alice Dingle (2006-2007) Cain Dingle (2000-2005, 2006, 2009) Debbie Dingle (2002-2005) Eli Dingle (2006-2008, 2009) Samson Dingle (2006-2007, 2008-) Sarah Sugden (2006-2007, 2008) Shardrach Dingle (2000-2001, 2003-2010) Aaron Livesy (2003, 2004, 2006, 2008-2009) Chas Dingle (2001-2009, 2011)